


Sneaking Out

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Draco, Everyone is Friends and are Happy Drunks, Loyal Draco, M/M, Magical Pool Party, Pansy Has An Indoor Pool And Throws A Party, Possessive Harry, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew that sneaking out was a bad idea. Sneaking out to attend a party was worse, but sneaking out to attend a party so he could snog his boyfriend had to be the worst idea ever. At first he tried to fight the image of his uncle Vernon raging mad at him but any doubt or fear left him when Draco took him by the hand and dragged him towards the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I was entertaining the thought of modern wizards where Harry and the gang were born in the mid- to late- 90's and throwing wild magical pool parties and whatnot. They also go to school or live with muggles ala Sabrina The Teenage Witch TV Series style but I haven't really thought this through. HAHA. I just wanted to write a magical pool party with shower sex.

Harry knew that sneaking out was a bad idea. Sneaking out to attend a party was worse, but sneaking out to attend a party so he could snog his boyfriend had to be the worst idea ever. At first he tried to fight the image of his uncle Vernon raging mad at him but any doubt or fear left him when Draco took him by the hand and dragged him towards the showers.

The blond laughed at something Ron said before telling the red-head to sod off. Harry bit back a groan as he wondered just  _how much_ Draco and Ron had drank that they were actually joking with each other rather than be at each other's throats. He didn't ask him out loud though, and only gave Hermione a tired look when he passed her and Millicent. Hermione shrugged, wearing a sheepish smile in return before returning to her conversation with Millicent.

Half the people were probably drunk or getting there, Harry concluded with a wince as Draco slammed his fist on the shower door, yelling for whoever to get out because ' _my boyfriend_ _is so hot he needs a shower_ '. Colour flushed up to Harry's ears at the statement. Between the both are of them, Draco wasn't keen on public displays of unnecessary affection while Harry tripped all over himself when he wanted to do anything publicly affectionate or wanted to hide his obvious affections (he usually, if always, fails but if anything, it at least amused Draco enough to be worth all the trouble).

After several almost violent knocks the door swung weakly open to reveal that it had been empty the whole time and Draco's unabashed reasoning had been unnecessary. Still, Harry didn't even have the time to feel the embarrassment because Draco pulled him inside and without even bothering to close the door (which should have sent alarm bells to Harry but--), pulled their faces together to shove his tongue down Harry's throat in the most drunken yet strangely arousing way.

Harry was left breathless and slightly disoriented by the time Draco pulled away with a smirk. The blond pulled their bodies closer, peppering kisses wherever his lips could reach and Harry had to fight the urge to back away from the smell of alcohol. Harry took a fistful of Draco's hair, firmly holding him back with a frown, a nagging thought buzzing at the back of his head that he couldn't ignore--

"You're hard," Harry complained with an accusing frown.

Draco took a moment to realise it wasn't a come on and laughed. His eyes were alight with drunken mischief when he teased, "jealous are you?"

Harry's lips thinned to a line as he set his jaw, clenching his teeth. While he usually didn't question Draco's loyalty, he couldn't say the same for others or when they were under the influence of alcohol (out of everyone here, he was sure he was most familiar with the negative effects of it).

"Oh, stop glaring at me," Draco rolled his eyes, trying to look exasperated. "You know I wouldn't."

"You're not the one I'm worried about."

"Mmm..." Draco nodded, though Harry wasn't sure if he was being heard. "Love, do forgive me-- but this is  _your_ fault, you know. Making me wait for too long, we haven't seen each other for three days, remember? It's only natural I'd be anticipating your arrival-- and you came so late, too. The party started five hours ago."

Harry sighed in relief, believing the blond and rested his chin on the other's shoulder, inhaling deeply. He felt Draco sigh just as the overhead shower turned on and of course, Harry thought with a roll of his eyes, Pansy's showers were enchanted to adjust to the user's body temperature.

"Take off your shirt," Draco mumbled before pulling away and dragging Harry's shirt with him, pulling it over the brunette's head. Without any hint of shame, he let his eyes wander over Harry's exposed torso and smirked. "Merlin, I missed you."

Harry didn't have the time to react before Draco tossed his shirt away and pulled them close, leaving barely any space between them, to resume their kiss. He could feel Draco's hands roaming around his body, squeezing and sliding over his skin leaving behind a hot trail. Harry groaned, feeling Draco's thighs pressed against his and let his hands fall to grab at the other's arse, squeezing appreciatively.

Draco pulled away with a moan and gasped out Harry's name pleadingly as he ground their thighs together. Harry nipped at his chin playfully and slipped his hand down the swimming shorts Draco wore. He slide his finger down in between the cracks, stopping before Draco's entrance and inhaled sharply.

" _Draco--_ "

"Bloody Merlin, Potter," Draco groaned, wincing. "I am flattered at your...barbaric possessiveness but right now I just need you inside me--"

"You are wet--"

"It  _is_ a pool party, Potter. And I cast a quick spell before you arrived, stop being so irrational and just fuck me. I need you to shag me  _senseless_ , do you understand, Harry? I. Need. Your. Dick."

If there was anything Harry was sure of, it was that Draco was far more honest with him when he was intoxicated (he had to thank several bottles of firewhiskey for Draco's love confession to finally leave his lips because it was frustrating to wait for the sober Draco to gain enough courage). He took in the crazed pleading look Draco wore, smiling smugly before he turned the blond around and pulled down their swimming shorts.

"Oh thank Merlin, Potter!" Draco groaned out breathlessly as Harry slid himself inside the blond.

Harry didn't set a particular rhythm to his thrusting, only making sure to go in hard and deep to hit the deepest crevices of his demanding blond and earning the most delicious sounds for doing so. Draco arched his back, hands pressed on the wall to keep himself upright as Harry fulfilled his request of senseless shagging.

"Harry--" Draco inhaled sharply as his muscles clenched down. "Harry--"

Harry hummed, pulling Draco up to press their bodies together without interrupting his thrusts. He held the blond to him, pressing his lips to his nape and shoulders.

"I got you, love," Harry muttered on the heated skin with a groan, snapping his hips into Draco's without reserve as he also felt his climax coming.

Draco's body stiffened, his mouth hung open with a breathless groan as he came. "Oh Merlin," he breathed, body twisting as Harry continued thrusting into him. He took a fistful of the brunette's hair and turned his head, their lips meeting for a fleeting kisses interrupted by Harry's sporadic thrusting.

Finally Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder, sure to leave a marking bruise, as he came inside the blond. He rode out his orgasm with a deep thrusts, emptying himself completely inside before pulling out. A smug feeling washed over him as he saw his sperm leaking out of Draco's arse before the blond fell back on him, feeling drained.

"You two had better clean up  _properly_ before returning to the pool!" Pansy exclaimed from outside, wherever she was (Harry suspected she was lounging near the pool) and Harry heard obnoxious laughter he couldn't identify from who, but didn't care as he chuckled at Pansy's warnings.

"Harry, my legs are wobbly," Draco whined, taking Harry's full attention back.

"You are such a baby," Harry teased lightly before awkwardly reaching for his wand in his fallen trousers while not letting go of Draco lest the blond topple all over himself. Securing his wand after a bit of struggle, he quickly cast a cleaning spell and their clothes back on. He pressed a quick kiss on Draco's cheek when he finished.

"Merlin, I can't walk," Draco groaned when he tried to take a step but fell back on Harry with shaking legs.

Harry laughed, tucking his wand back into his trousers and shifted Draco in his arms so he could carry the blond out of the showers. "You wanted me to shag you senseless."

"M'not whining about the shagging, love," Draco grunted, looking as regal as a Malfoy could even when he was draped over Harry's arms. "The night is still young."

Harry grinned, anticipating the long night ahead as he slowly entered the pool, careful not to slip while he held Draco like a princess in his arms. Pansy had let out a hoot of laughter at that and Blaise, along a few others, made obnoxious catcalls but Harry chose to ignore them while Draco began huffing as he cursed them to hell and back.

"You're all just jealous Harry is dating me!" Draco huffed as Harry sat around the deeper corner and set the blond on his lap, wrapping his arms around his torso from behind.

"Eww, please don't defile my pool!" Pansy laughed a while later when Draco had stopped yelling at everyone and began snogging Harry to prove his point.

Draco flipped her off without breaking the kiss and didn't even stop when both Blaise and Ron cannonballed into the pool with the intent to annoy them. Then Seamus challenged everyone to try and break the couple's snog session, promising a bottle cap as a reward which everyone, in their drunken state, thought was quite a boon and did everything they could to stop the couple but Draco was adamant in winning, as well.

* * *

Harry groaned, feeling his headache as he heard the clipped footsteps of his aunt fast approaching. Alarmed, he bolted upright but was caught midway when he realised that Draco was curled beside him in a deep sleep.

"Oh shite--" he cursed under his breath, grabbing his wand from the bedside table and summoned the invisibility cloak, draping it over Draco just as his aunt entered the room.

"Wake up, boy! Breakfast isn't going to make itself!" She snapped before leaving, shutting the door with a bang that made Harry's head throb.

The brunette groaned and carefully pulled his arm from Draco's hold and summoned a potion to get rid of his hangover. After drinking the potion as if he hadn't drank in days, Harry carefully got up from the bed to change his clothes without disturbing Draco.

"Harry..." he heard the blond call with a groggy moan as he tried to flatten his unruly hair (he should really just give up by now).

Harry went back to the bed with a wicked smile, pulling the cloak off Draco just enough for his head to pop out, "good morning."

"...am I in your uncle's filthy home?"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Harry answered honestly and was amused with the horrified groan that came from Draco.

"Oh Merlin..." the blond rolled to his side with a wince and snuggle onto Harry's pillow and blankets. He made a dismissing wave with his hand, a disgusted frown on his face as he did, "well off you go, love before that muggle troll comes up with another bloody reason to hurt you which-- mind you I am more than willing to do right now-- would lead me to cast a spell that would land me in Azkaban."

Harry chuckled and gently pushed back the hair from Draco's eyes, "right, whatever you say. Get back to sleep, I know you can't apparate from here. I'll take you home later, just cast a ward in the door after I leave."

Draco frowned up at him but the effect was lost from how his eyes were squinted, "I am completely serious you know. If you weren't so worried about my well-being, I would. I swear if he does--"

"Draco, I appreciate the sentiment but I've got just one more year left before I can leave," Harry smiled and pressed lips to the blond's forehead.

"Fine, but that still won't stop me from hexing him," Draco mumbled and shooed his boyfriend away, "off with you now. I'll sleep until past lunch, I expect you to return to me still perfectly intact. Good night, love."

"Good night, Draco," he whispered before covering him with the cloak again and leaving the room.  

**Author's Note:**

> Now fancy the thought of Draco owning a magical credit card and going to a fast food restaurant (because somehow Harry managed to make him like that stuff) to purchase several orders of chicken nuggets but doesn't have real cash and can't pay for the nuggets so makes Harry come pick him up and pay for all the nuggets.  
>    
>  Or IDK if in other places you can use credit cards in fast food joints because the ones I go to don't accept credit.


End file.
